


Operation Buck

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck babysits Christopher. While watching Disney movies they have a very serious conversation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Operation Buck

Buck had agreed to watch Christopher while Eddie went Christmas shopping. Chris was happy because he got to spend all day with ‘his Buck’. They decided to watch some movies. Eddie had just gotten Disney+, so Chris was going crazy with the animated movies.

They had started watching Zootopia when Chris turned to him and stared. Buck tried to ignore it figuring that he would just go back to the movie, but he didn’t and Buck sighed.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Do you love my dad?”

Buck nearly choked. He lowered the volume on the tv and turned towards Chris.

“What?” Buck asked raising his eyebrow.

“Do you love dad?”

“Of course.” Buck said quickly.

Buck was telling him the truth. He did love Eddie. Buck knew Chris probably just meant in general, platonically which was fine. He rushed to answer because he didn’t want Chris to think he didn’t care about his dad.

“Let’s watch Frozen!” Chris piped up.

“Okay…” Buck eyed his suspiciously but turned on Frozen.

Everything went back to normal between them for almost the whole movie, until the part where Olaf mentions melting for people.

“Buck…”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Would you melt for my dad?”

Buck looked at him pausing the movie.

“Chris, what is this about?” Why do you want to know all this.“ Buck smiled.

"I’m just curious.” Chris said, “I asked my dad the same questions about you.”

“Oh really?” Buck chuckled, “What did he say?”

Chris giggled. Before Buck could ask him why he was laughing, Eddie walked in. Buck groaned.

“Hello to you too!” Eddie laughed, “Hey mijo, did you have fun with Buck?”

“Yes!” Chris cheered.

Chris hugged Buck goodbye and moved towards the door.

“Hey Eddie..”

“Yeah?” Eddie said grabbing Chris’ stuff.

“Did you and Chris watch Frozen by any chance?”

Eddie froze, stopping his movements. Eddie chuckled turning towards Buck. He looked from him and then back at Chris.

“He asked you if you loved me didn’t he? And asked if you’d melt for me?” Eddie sighed.

“Uh..yeah.”

“I was trying to explain to him that the kind of love from the movie isn’t the kind of love I have for you.”

“Oh…right.” Buck said, “That’s what I was trying to explain too.”

Eddie missed the same look on Buck’s face, but Chris didn’t.

“You’re lying.” Chris said.

Eddie looked at him and frownd. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then looked from his son to Buck.

“Mijo..”

“Buck..he told me that he would melt for you. That he cared about you. He also said aside from me, you would be the only other person he’d melt for.”

Eddie laughed, “I can’t believe it. Called out by my own son.” Eddie turned to Buck who was smiling.

“You said all that?”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Eddie laughed pointing at him.

Eddie picked up Chris’ and smiled. Buck walked them out. Before closing the door Eddie poked his head back in.

“What did you tell him?”

“I never answered…”

“Oh..well care to tell me what you were gonna say.”

“I don’t know honestly. I think you pretty much covered it.” Buck laughed kissing his cheek.

Eddie smiled at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and dont watch anymore disney movies tonight. Last night I dreamed about talking animals.”

Buck laughed before closing the door behind them. A few minutes later there was a knock, it was Eddie. He left Chris at the end of the hall. Buck was about to ask if he forgot something when he kissed him.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Eddie said when he pulled back, “Thanks for watching Chris.”

“Anytime.” Buck said.


End file.
